Rubbing my fingers through his P hair
by This is your lief Edmund Rice
Summary: 2 year old Clementine finds herself lost and alone! Lucky a certain caben group take her under her wing! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! All she had left to do is follow her crems.
1. Chapter 1

I took a deeeeeeeepp breathe in only 2 feel sand hit the bak of my thrat

my feet gave wait and i fel over.

My face hurt when I fall because I face planted.

into poop

I scrunched up my face - disgusted! It wad doggo pooop

"who poopy in my feces?" I shout becuz i want to know

I glared around the aireya, looking for any sign of people but all my muscly eyes laid upon was

an aireya with no sign of people

So angrily I got up and flew away

i flew to a word and found and doggy he smiled like shit

I put my nose to his face and took in a whiff, EW! I screamed, rubbing my nips which were hard like diamonds

"lets rock n Rollie polly ollie" I say and the dog sucks my nipples 4 milk. Yum he says but he dosent actually becuase his a dog

I looked at the dog one last time and saw that it wanted me 2 suck it's nips! And considering I'm only a small child I did

becuase i ned milk to b & my mumma is in savannooh with my dad and their dead

Suddenly the dog pick my up with his ahdnsa nd carried me too a cabin

the dog lukes me strate in the eyebrow and says 'its family chlaym' and suddenly he transfers to a man I sucked a mans nipples

But suddenly I awaken from my crem and found that

it never relly happen and i was still in the sand, the sand went up my bum hole and I sneeeeeeEdzed it out. "Ah yes" I said!

Fiannly! I was awake! For realz

i teleported to a campsite. it had beanie babies ha jk just some beanz

I opened up the can and suddenly a dog with fur of gold was inside me

it bit me arm "NO!" i creid. "how dare u u dis to me all I wanted was sum sum beanz"

Suddenly I spiked the dog with my nails nd it ran away crying like my old boyfriend duck

i was sad to think aboat duck and the tears threatend to fall from my sacks but

I stuck out my tongue and gently lifted them out on my eye lids, savouring the sweet taste

i ate the beanz and then went walking threw the forest and my eyelid grew heavy from the tearballs

So I closed my eyes and allowed my mermaid tale to flop me onto he floor. Sleeping like a little fly that walks through a bra! Ooooh! Dirty fly, lol.


	2. Chapter 2: Period Blood baby

**HELLO PEEPS IT IS MY BIRTHDAY I AM OFFICIALLY 100 YEARS OLD I AM SO HAPPY AND TODAY I GOT MY PERIOD I AM SO EXCITED IT LOOKed LIEK A JAM DONUT AND MY MOM BOUGHT ME MCDICKS TO CELEBREATE**

 **SO BEFORE I START TO BLEED AGAIN AND A NEW FEAST IS PREPARED LETS GET DOWN TO BUSSINESS WTH THIS STORYRU!**

a walker cummed onto me but i was to dreary to give it a god tickle

SO instead I threw the walker at a treeeee with my flexing muscles and

it's brain splattered like a fly engulfs a

corn on the cob

Speaking of corn I grabbed its penis and put a stick through it! Ans I kept it in pocket for later

a nice man walks by and i cum to real eyes that this was the same man from my crems from before

He picked me up, even though my stomach was dragging along the ground I was a fat baby

i see another man and his name is pete i know because i was a fat baby who was also a smart so baby so yeah

The man started puffing and groaning. Suddeny he spoke! "OMG! U okay!?" He asked me. The fat baby.

the fat baby said wh trying to rob us!?11

in an indian voice

The man looked down at the baby. "Excuse me honey, but do I look like a fucking theif!?" He scrammed, sounding like a female obama

Call – no answer

Call started

"oh no srry you see pepole don't always come and pick me up like sacks of potatoes'

"And when they do they usually drop me. The fat baby"

"what is ur name. how old u?" peter assed me the fat baby with concern glissining in his pupil

I looked up at him, frowning. "My name is Fruit - No orange, lol I mean tine. Wait what? No, I'm Clem….Entine

"chlaymayidiatine? what kinda of a name is that? a poopy one"

I looked at the man growling lo=ike a doggo. "IT'S ONLY POOPY BECAUSE YO NEED TOC HANGE MY DIAPER!"

"we will get you back to the cabin carlos is a docter he will change ur diaper" lucas said

Clementine looked up at the man, many emotions crossing over me. The fat baby. Like hop, happiness and revenge. "Yes Please! I need a poopy change! Make sure to wipe my asshole 2!"

sud an lee I fell because the smell became too much and all went black after that

 **YAY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL b UP SOON**


	3. Chapter 3: Tuff baby

H **AYYY EVERYONE 1! ! ! ! ! ! I GOT MY PERSIOD SUPER BAD 2DAY! MY PLASTIC POTTY WAS OVER FLOWING WITH MY BLOOD! IT WAS FUNNY!**

my eyelids fluttered like a butterfly's wings and they wouldn't stop. clementine's eye wast witching and wouldnt stop

She tried yo open them noormaly but it was like a light switch getting turned on and off and it wouldn't stop twitching

So Clementine did the normal thing an rose her ands to her face, but her hand hot the noel of the gun and it went BOOM! Right into my

So Clementine did the normal thing an rose her hands to her face, but her hand hot the nozel of the gun and it went BOOM! Right into my

fat ballsack

I cried out in pain as the poop from my diaper spilt onto the grass! But I couldn't focus true to my eye spasm

the Mexican man said to me "p.u. The fat baby smells like sugar honey ice tea!" I didn't like carols.

They all looked at me funny, my eyes still blinking. "You okay kiddo?"

"my eyes won't stop with the twitch," i said tractorly.

"no," said Nick the guitar pick. "youre diaper needs to be changed!"

I stood up and faced my bare ass to them. Go ahead boys. It's okay, if you beg for more." I giggled, more pooping dripping onto the ground

"GO NA CHAAAN!" Rebceeca creamed so loud. "SHED. NOW!"

"Shed?" I asked, my puppy eyes flashing her a sad look. "But I need to pee." I cried, a small fountain suddenly realising from my anus

Nick the not rich dick took his rifle and shoved it up my anus. "There, that will stop it." "Thanks." I said realizing I liked this youn fella.

Call ended 42 minutes 55 seconds

Call started

They escorted me to the shed! I walked around wit the rifle in my anus like it was a tail.

"Hey, Can I name this gun ?" Me. The fat baby. Asked.

"I'm ain't no pedo file," Luke said. He was such a hillbilly omfg lol." "i am a nail file so there."

"Suddenly Luke handed me a nail file. It was pointy so I put it inside my nipple. Smiling with GLEEEE

the shed was dark and it makes my nipples hard from the fridge coldness.

fridged*

The I stuck out my tongue again and swirled my saliva around the nipple. Licking it off with small flicks. Suddenly I saw a hammer and jumped like a snake and rammed the hammer! Suddenly Lee was in my mind, "STOP! Hammer time!"

i wanted to drop a hammer on lee's head wen i firstosjsk met him but i was a feet ass so oh well

toes smell.

I Suddenly realised! There was a hole in the wall! I grabbed the hammer and smashed through it like the hulk! Now I just needed to steal someones undiewear

so i snuck to the Porsche and Alvin was there. "Hell-O clemmy cluck chicken butt clickity cloooo!" i am thirsty, clementine the fat baby told him. "here. suck my toasty nipples for milk."

Clementines fragile lips hooked onto the brown nip, sucking desperly but all that came out was some hair and dust! "I JUST NEED UNDIES!" She screamed, Alvin quickly

Retreaved a pear of undies with pears on them oh sorry he said there are pears. "I AM NOT A PEAR!" Clementine the obese baby cried furusly. "I AM A CL-APPLE!"

Alvin shoved the undies in her mouth, wishing her the best of luck with changing her diaper by herself. What a tough kid.

But ï wasnot ready to change my diaper so i hiked inside and asked sarah if she could give me a helping ham.

Call ended 22 minutes 45 seconds


	4. Chapter 4: PANTIE HOES

"my dad said I'm not allowed to talk to you" said sarah, she looked like a pussy

Me. The fat baby. Bit my lip, "If you don't help I will poop on you." She warned.

"Pinky sware you will be my best friend forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever!" said sarah to the fat baby

Clementine narrowed her monobrow, "You won't last till forever." She stated, stucking on her thumb. "You'll get eaten out by your daddy."

Sarah changed my, the fat baby's, diaper and "said kshdkdjke now you need some peroxide this is what my dad uses on me when I have a cut."

Clementine looked at the period and opened up her butthole, sarah slowly poured it in. "There we go!" She cheered, throwing the bottle to the side. Now all Clementine needed were the undies Alvin face her but she swallowed them...

Clementine slammed the door shut. "Now I need to go find some underwear," she spoek to no 1 in particlaruuu. "I will check za bathroom."

So she rolled into the bathroom, only to find a wet pair of undies sitting on the toilet lid. They were an odd yellow colour

"gross," clementine said but jusy then i heard a voice and hid behind the shower curtan, leaving the indies on the lid.

In sturreted Rebecca, a wet patch around her pants. "DAMIT! THE BABY PEEDED INSIDE ME AGAIN!" She cried, pulling the wet insidious on, over her pants.

"this baby has got to be carver's, that man could never hold his piss in." she said and clementia let out a muffled gasp. That wasn't Alvin's baby?!

Rebecca turned to the shower and looked inside, but nothing was to be seen. Lucky for Clementine she flew up to the rof and grabbed hold of it above rebecca, it was at that moment when she saw a fresh pair of undies in the ladies hair.

["this will so the trick," she said with a slate giggle. she felt so fresh.

Once Rebeccacacacacca Left the rum, Cleemeentineeeeee Got off the roof and ran back into the shed, showing off her new undies.

she was so proud but disapointrdd that she had no budy to show them to. then alluva sudden a walker came. "My milkshake brings all the zambies to the yeard and they're like-

Before me. The fat Baby. Could finish, the walker jumped towards me, but I kicked it in the anus and it died! Thats when the she doors opened

everybudy started at me with a mix of confuzion and admirashun. "I'm still. NOt.

SMELLY!" I cried, "that little giraffe is touch as nails!' Pete cried, passing out from the shock of me. The fat baby.

"did she steal from us?" Rebecca said apauled. her brow furwed. "you gave me no choice. I didn't want to get a diaper ranch." said me the fat baby.

Rebecca looked infuri8ted. "OMFG! Im out," She said, another wet patch spreading along her pants. "This bitch thinks uses better than me - cooler than me! Im OUT!" Then the fatty left,

luke said r u hangry? I gave him my sexuwhale look in return. "Oh you know it baby."

He picked me up and put me on the back of his neck. I thought it was a great opportunity to keep him warm so I peed all over him.

"Gross," growled like. Carols told me that he was made that i made sarah give me perxide but i was only a baby. a fat one.

So I needed it! Luke put me down on the bench and Carlos checked how good of a job Sarah did with the diaper. "Ts' great!" He smiled. "I ROSE A GENEUIS!"

"i ate mymashed up bananananananas that like made for me. Pete said hi and told us that 2mkroow there would b. a fishing tournament.

I was very excited to go! So I thought I'd better sleep with god tonight!


End file.
